Twin Worlds
by dragon-girl60
Summary: Tasuko went thoughout most of her life alone. she had no family to ask about her strange fan, a white simbal seems to apear when ever she uses fire, and a tiger keeps apearing. and who's this girl who keeps calling her Tasuki?


Disclaimer: I do not own mysterious play. Even though I want to I cant. So enjoy this fanfic.

A tiger stood before Tasuko. "Tasuko, please come back to me. Come back to your world. You do not belong there. Come back to me my warrior of fire." The tiger said to her.

"Miss Hemora! Wake up!" yelled the teacher.

Tasuko woke up to see all red. She pushed her hair out of her eyes to see the teacher glaring at her. "Yes?" she asked calmly.

"Miss Hemora I know that you just entered in this school, but you do not need to slack off. This is Jonan academy you can not slack off." She teacher snapped.

Tasuko only yawned. "Look if your class was just a little bit more interesting then maybe I would be awake. But its not so let me sleep." She said putting her head on the desk.

"Get out of my room right now Hemora! Out in the hall now!" the teacher yelled.

Tasuko left the room. But that didn't stop her. Instead she walked out of the school. She wanted to get out of there so bad. She was going strait home and changed. After that she would get something to eat.

Tasuko stopped at a window and looked at her refection. She looked so much like a boy. With her short orange-red hair and brown eyes, she almost looked foreign. Slowly her image changed and instead of her refection there was a man. He looked like a bandit almost. But he looked just like her. His right forearm started to glow a reddish color, and at the same time, Tasuko's left forearm began to glow white. And as quickly as the image came, it disappeared. Tasuko blinked a couple of times then shook her head. She was only imagining things.

Tasuko walked outside her apartment building and stretched. As she walked she yawned flashing her fangs. Some people called her a vampire because she had fangs. But she never was bothered by it. It was an excuse to scare people.

Tasuko was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a red shirt. It was a simple outfit, but it was comfortable. On her belt she wore a small mettle fan. She had that fan ever sense she could remember. With no family, Tasuko had no one to tell here where it came from. So she wore it hoping one day it could help her find out who they where.

But there was one thing it was good for. Every time she concentrated all of her energy in the fan, flames would come forth burning what ever she wanted. It helped a lot with the heating bill. It also helped a lot in fights. She knew Martial Arts very well and was proud to say that she never lost a fight in her whole life. So she knew how to fend for herself.

Tasuko walked into the nearest fast food place. In the corner were two girls wearing Yotsubadai uniforms. One of them had brown hair that was up in two buns and the other had light blonde hair. The one with brown hair was stuffing her face with food and was making a seen. The blond one was only laughing at her.

Tasuko shook her head and ordered. After she got her food she sat in the seat behind the two. At that time a man sat down with the two girls. He looked like he was in collage. He had Dark blue hair and had grey eyes. Tasuko was curious to know someone like that. He looked so out of place... like her.

"Tamahome!" the Brown haired girl said. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Miaka, please finish your food first." She blonde laughed.

Tasuko could only guess that the brown haired one was Miaka. "So, how was school today girls?" Tamahome asked.

"Well it's the same as it always is. Miaka fell asleep during class today." the blonde said laughing.

"Ha, ha, very funny Yui." Miaka said. "You know, after everything that happened in the book, it weird for everything to be back to normal. I wonder what everyone is doing."

Tamahome looked at Miaka. "Yea I know what you mean. I mean it was my home after all."

"Tamahome... you could always go back you know. I mean you didn't have to come back if you didn't want to." Miaka said.

"Miaka, I came back for you I wont leave you again." He said.

"Oh Tamahome!"

"I'm leaving you two." Yui said walking off.

Tasuko stood up. Those two where going to make her sick with all their love talk. She took a step and saw her vision blur. In front of her stood the tiger once again.

"Tasuko you need to come back to our world. You do not belong there. You need to come back." The he disappeared.

"Damn it!" she yelled. "Get back here you stupid tiger! What do you mean I don't belong here!" but it was too late. The tiger was already gone. Tasuko looked around to see everyone staring at her. "What?" she snapped. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Everyone but Miaka and Tamahome.

"Ta...Tasuki? It that you Tasuki?" Miaka said her eyes getting big. "Oh my gosh its you!" she said hugging Tasuko. "I can't believe you're here in my world. I'm so happy."

"Yea I can tell you're happy. If I was this Tasuki that you keep saying. But I'm not." Tasuko could see that she was a good nine inches taller then her.

Miaka looked up at her. "Tasuki, what do you mean? Don't you remember? It's me Miaka. Don't you remember me? And Tamahome too?"

"Look lady this is the first time I've ever seen you before. And I'm a women not a man. Got it." Tasuko snapped.

Suddenly Miaka felt Tasuko. Her whole face went red. "What the hell do you think your doing!" she screamed.

"Miaka I thin we should take this some where else we're getting a lot of looks." Tamahome said.

"Come to my place. We'll get this settled." Tasuko said her face still red.

Tamahome and Miaka sat on the couch in Tasuko's apartment. Tasuko on the other hand was pacing the room.

"So let me get this strait. You think I'm your friend Tasuki, who fought along side of you as you tried to summon a god named Suzaku. You, Tamahome, and six other people fought along side of you. I would believe you under one condition."

"And that is?" Miaka said.

"Proof. I need some solid evidence about this." Tasuko snapped knowing they didn't have any.

Tamahome stood. "You need proof? I'll show you proof." She shut his eyes and slowly the character of Ogre glowed red on his forehead. At the same time Tasuko's left forearm began to glow as well but white.

"Tamahome look!" Miaka yelled.

Tasuko tore off the sleeve to reveal the character of Investigator on her arm. "What the hell!" she snapped. "First that tiger comes and now this?"

"Tiger? What do you mean tiger?"

Tasuko sighed as the glow disappeared. "Look my name is Tasuko for starters. I don't know where I'm from, or why I'm here. All I know is that I can do this." she grabbed her fan and flames shot out of it consuming the whole fan. "It doesn't hurt me at all. It only hurts those who wish me harm. But that's beside the point. Lately a tiger has been entering my dreams. It tells me that I don't belong here and that he wants me to come back to his world and to go home."

"Byakko..." Tamahome whispered. "The tiger is Byakko. That means you're from my world. Miaka something is going on here that's not right. If she's a Byakko Seishi then that would make her over one hundred years old. All of them are dead by now."

Tasuko glared at him. "I'm only 17 not one hundred."

At that time a white light consumed the whole room. "What's going on!" yelled Tasuko. As she slowly blacked out.

Tasuko opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times and slowly her vision returned. "Where am I?" she asked to no one but herself.

"Hello there. What do we have here?"

Tasuko looked up to see a man next to her. He had short brown hair that was in a bun in the back. He wore what looked like an old china. On his belt was a sword. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"You could sell well with an outfit like that." He smiled.

Tasuko punched him in the face. "I am not in the mood for this you punk. Right now I'm really pissed and I'm about to take it upon your sorry ass." She snapped.

He took out his sword. "Don't mess with me you child! I'll kill you."

Tasuko only rolled her eyes. "Trust me, you'll be doing a lot of people favors. Now get out of my way. I'm pissed as hell."

But instead of backing off he charged right at her. Tasuko only shook her head.

"Fine you asked for it." She said unsheathing her fan. She opened her mouth to say something when something interrupted her.

"Rekka Shinen!" suddenly the man was engulfed in flames burning him to a crisp. "Good I came in time." said the voice behind her.

Tasuko was pissed. The guy may have been scum, but he didn't have to kill him. "You bastered!" she snapped. "I can't believe you killed him!"

"I had to! He's wanted dead by the empire for killing women and children. I only did what was right. Will you look at me!" he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Tasuko grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulders. "Don't you fucking touch me..." she stopped and stared at the man on the ground. He looked at her and stared as well. It was like looking in a mirror.

The man stood up and both saw eye to eye.

"Genrou! Did you get him?" said a man running up to them. He stopped. "Wow... when did you double?"

"Tasuko? That is your name right?" the man said.

"Okay... sense when does my mirror image know my name?"

"Tasuko it's me Tasuki! you twin brother!" he said hugging her.

Thank you for reading. I didn't really want to put a cliffhanger and I don't think I did. Not sure though. Well reviews would be nice and I'll update ASAP. Lol.


End file.
